ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Christian Stoneberg
Christian Stoneberg (Born August 19, 1974) is a German-American e-wrestler, businessman, television personality and politician. Stoneberg is arguably best known for his three stints in the World Wrestling Federation. (2005-2007), (2008-2009) and (2010) where he was a two time WWF World Champion. During this stint he was the longest reigning TV champion as well as a Tag team champion with Ryden and was crowned the 2006 WWF Sole Survivor. Early life Christian Stoneberg was born into an incredibly wealthy family. He was the only heir to Karl Stoneberg the eccentric multi-millionaire from Detroit. Christian's family had made their way in the World like a lot of people in Detroit out of the automotive industry. Karl mysteriously disappeared when Christian was 16 years old along with Christian's mother Claire leaving the vast amount of wealth to Christian. The young man spent the next few years enjoying his money and doing what all wealthy young men traditionally do. Unfortunately Christian made an error that so many men do and he got married to a woman by the name of Allison. The woman not only broke his heart but also broke his wallet. Christian was by now addicted to cocaine and the party lifestyle, however his money was drying up and he needed purpose in his life. So at the age of 31 he decided to become a professional wrestler. Early career Christian was invited to try out for professional wrestling by his long time friend Richard Richman by joining a small independent promotion based out of Birmingham England called the UWA. Christian excelled at the competition and quickly won 3 heavyweight titles in the company. It was here that he first encountered “Demon” Dave Shocker his long time in ring adversary and real life friend. Shocker screwed Stoneberg out of his first World title by helping CP win the championship however it all proved to be a ruse as Shocker would screw CP out of the title in a 3 way dance the following month and forming an alliance between the two. Unfortunately the alliance was cut short as the company folded and Stoneberg was brought into the WWC which at the time was booked by Dave Shocker himself. WWC Christian Stoneberg debuted in the WWC in the October of 2005 and set about forming a new super group to take down the Extreme team of Han “The ECW Hardcore” Machine called “The Avenging Angels”. Stoneberg resented the extreme ones and considered them a blight on professional wrestling. He blackmailed Michael Marvel into joining his group and purchased the services of Red Gladiator to do battle with the Extreme ones. Stoneberg's team would unfortunately come up short against Han's team but it would further his drive to succeed in the sport. Stoneberg would then enter a brief feud with Michael Howell/ Phillip Rocca before setting his sights on the owner of the company Johnny Orders. The two did not get along at all and under the advice of Shocker, Stoneberg was fired and released from his contract. WWF First Spell (2005-07) Stoneberg debuted in the WWF alone and initially he portrayed himself as a sympathetic good guy. This was completely atypical to his past behaviour and he became very popular for it. He stood for clean living and the typical old school face worker. Stoneberg's early WWF career was notable for winning the Television championship. Stoneberg would hold this belt longer than any champion in the history of the belt and solidifying himself as one of the fastest rising talents in the company. Stoneberg would lose the championship in the Summer and began to show a new comedic attitude. He began to parody his opponents with mock newsroom segments which infuriated both faces and heels within the company. During this period Stoneberg turned tweener and won the hardcore championship before turning his attention to the Sole Survivor. At the Sole Survivor of 2006 Stoneberg would achieve a feat never before achieved by winning every single match in the 7 match challenge and claiming the championship in magnificent fashion. Stoneberg's rise did not meet with many cheers from the other wrestlers who believed that Stoneberg was lucky and not worthy of being in the upper echelon of the sport. Stingfan was amongst his greatest critics but Stoneberg would silence them all by defeating Magnum 357 for his first WWF World Heavyweight Championship. Following his feud with Magnum and Stingfan he would enter into a rivalry with Unknown. Unknown would defeat Christian for the belt. In that match Christian was severely injured and left the company to rehab his neck. Stoneberg decided to not renew his WWF contract and left the company to pursue a career in television. TV failures and return to wrestling Having proven himself in wrestling and living in chronic pain; Stoneberg decided to leave wrestling behind and enter into TV and films. Stoneberg played the lead in the movie Death Sentence which was universally panned by the critics. He also received bit part roles on several TV shows such as House but his performances were again criticised as stiff and wooden. Seeing no hope in an acting career he decided to return to the WWF. 'WWF Second spell (2008-09') Stoneberg returned to the WWF in the fall of 2008 as a surprise entrant in the WWF Sole Survivor. Stoneberg aimed to become the only wrestler to win two Sole Survivor competitions. Stoneberg began to show a darker edge to his character when he turned heel following a loss to Foley in the finals by attacking Mark Foley. Stoneberg's new edge and aggression was not appreciated by the fans but he was able to eventually get the better of Foley when he and Ryden won the Tag team championships from Foley and his partner. Stoneberg would go onto win the vacant World Championship and in the process become a two time heavyweight champion of the World by winning a fourway dance against Ryden, Timo and Foley. It was around this time that Stoneberg began openly using drugs on camera. His addiction had been kept quiet for many years but he finally outed himself as a drug taking, sex addicted mad man. His reign as the WWF champion was longer and more memorable. During this period he began to date Marissa Grimaldi a woman of great social standing who he initially began using to fulfil his future political ambitions however he began to fall in love with her and in turn became a face once again. Marissa turned Stoneberg back into the champions champion he was when he was the television champion and stood as your traditional hero. Disaster would strike when Timo would kidnap and assault Marissa before one of their championship matches. Stoneberg was given the choice; give up the title or Marissa would die. Stoneberg chose to fight the match and he retained the championship. Marissa however was never seen or heard from again. Many suspect Timo killed her but there was no proof. Devastated from the loss of Marissa and suffering a recurrence of his neck injury Stoneberg would lose the championship to Gideon in a four way in September and would depart the federation in search of a new life in Europe. WWF Brief Return and departure (2010) Stoneberg returned to the company in the summer of 2010 as a surprise opponent for Arrow. Shocker had arranged the return but Stoneberg was unsuccessful in his comeback match. He would then finally get his title rematch with Gideon but Stoneberg admitted that his heart was not in the match as the title reminded him of the bad times with Marissa. Following a company take over by Ryden, Stoneberg quietly slipped away and let his part-time contract expire. The New Era: World Altercation Revolution and One World Coalition(2011-Present) Christian Stoneberg made is full time wrestling return in June of 2011. He returned in both the new version of World Altercation Revolution and One World Coalition. Stoneberg made his successful return to wrestling by defeating his old rival Magnum in World Altercation Revolution. (The successor federation to the old WWF). He then proceeded to denounce the powers that be claiming that they did not have as much as power as they thought. Meanwhile, Stoneberg would also make his début in One World Coalition. Stoneberg began to show a different attitude and was slowly turning back to his old heroic tendancies. Wrestling moves Finshers The Iceberg (The Pedigree) The Golden Grip (Crossface) Pay Back Time (Rock Bottom) Signature moves Moonsault Rolling German suplex Tiger Driver Backbreaker DDT Title History UWA/ATW UWA/ATW Heavyweight Championship 3 times UWA/ATW Tag Team Championship ''with Dave Shocker'' WWF WWF World Heavyweight Championship 2 times 2006 WWF Sole Survivor WWF Tag Team Championship ''with Ryden'' WWF Hardcore Championship WWF Television Championship ''Longest Reigning'' 2008 WWF Sole Survivor Runner Up OWC OWC ONE World Championship current OWC United America Championship Category:Wrestlers Category:World Champions Category:American Characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:German American characters Category:Characters from Michigan Category:Characters by birth year Category:Characters by nationality Category:Championships By Promotion Category:Active Wrestlers